Did I mention I love you?
by Cool fanatic
Summary: Vanessa's sister has a baby... CarlosxOC... Fluffy story... Rated T for safety... For my bffl Difficult-notImpossible!... Please read and review! :D


This is a request from my bffl Vanessa a.k.a Difficult-notImpossible! She's awesome and this story is for her! :D Hope you like it!

I do _not _own Big Time Rush (sadly lol)!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Vanessa who was previously sitting on the bright orange couch of apartment 2J. Well not anymore. She was now jumping on the couch excitedly holding her phone in her hand.

Carlos quickly grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head in case something was wrong. He almost fell off the couch in reaction to her sudden movement. "What happened, are you ok?"

"I just got a text from my older sister Mandy. She had a baby! I'm the Aunt of a baby girl! I'm so excited!" She screamed almost damaging both of their eardrums. He could bet the entire Palm Woods probably heard her screech. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and began jumping up and down again. "I'm going to be able to do her hair, and her nails, and dress her up in adorable outfits... She'll be like the little sister I never had... I'm so happy!"

"That's great, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you, but calm down. Don't you think the baby wants to live to meet her aunt's amazing boyfriend?" he said with a big grin on his face despite the pain in his arm muscles.

She giggled loudly and replied, "Oh, yeah. You're probably right. The baby would be way too upset if she didn't get to meet you. Your goofy, fun-loving, helmet-wearing, Latino self. What a pity that would be." She laughed while tapping his helmet. He looked into her intense and beautiful dark brown eyes while she did the same. He could see the happiness and excitement in her eyes and couldn't help but pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss. He didn't stop and she began to talk in between kisses. "I... think... we... should... go... meet her... now."

"Ok then, if you say so," he abruptly pulled away.

"Well, maybe not just yet." She smiled and eagerly tangled her fingers in his hair and he placed his hands tightly on her waist.

"That's what I thought," he said as he leaned back in to kiss her. This time their lips moved more swiftly and urgently against each other but still in a tender way. He fell back on the couch and she followed with him. They continued to kiss until they were completely out of breath, and then pulled back slowly not really wanting to stop.

"Should we go now?" He hesitated, fighting the urge to kiss her again, but finished his thought and waited for her response.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she replied, not really meaning what she said. "Just wait a sec." She grabbed her phone which was now tucked in between two cushions of the couch and walked to the kitchen counter to grab her bag, sliding it onto her shoulder and walking back towards Carlos.

"Are you going to take your helmet with you?" It wouldn't surprise her, but she still asked.

"Of course. You never know when I'll need this." He replied with a big grin and tapped his helmet twice. "Shall we?" he held his arm out like gentlemen would do in movies.

"Yes we shall." She smiled and happily took his arm, and with that, they headed off to the hospital.

Carlos and Vanessa met when she moved to the Palm Woods about six months earlier. Their similar personalities instantly clicked. They were both spontaneous, unpredictable, had a passion for life, and not to mention they were madly in love. She knew he was the one for her as soon as she first spoke to him in the lobby of the Palm Woods. His charming smile when he introduced himself and gave her a tour of the place had her head over heals for him.

He was glad that he finally found someone that was made for him. Being the only of his friends that hadn't been in a real relationship, he knew that he loved her more than life and would do anything for her to be happy. She was his other half. Every time he gazed into her eyes, he couldn't help but wonder how he was so lucky to end up with a person as amazing as Vanessa. Every minute away from her had him going crazy. But what could he say, he couldn't help it. He was in love.

"How may I help you?" asked the hospital receptionist from behind her desk.

"We're here to see Mandy Gonzales." Vanessa said urgently. She couldn't stand for another minute to tick away on the clock without meeting her new niece.

"And you are...?"

"I'm her sister Vanessa Gonzales and this is my boyfriend Carlos," she gestured towards Carlos.

"Sure thing, just a sec." The lady clicked away on her computer.

Meanwhile, Vanessa drummed her fingers on the counter anxiously. As she inhaled deeply and impatiently, she noticed every not-so-pleasant smell in the hospital, from all the equipment, to the antiseptic, to the furniture, to the unappetizing hospital food, and she began to wonder.

Would the baby look like her father, her mother, maybe even a little bit like her? The anticipation made her extremely eager to barge into the hospital room and cradle the baby in her arms. But of course, she had no idea what room or floor her sister was on, or which way to go, or what her sister would say when she barged into the room possibly disturbing the baby; so she was stuck waiting for the slow lady to tell them where to go. Carlos just stood there patiently holding her tightly with his arm resting over her shoulders. He was a little bit curious to meet the new-born baby considering that the last baby he'd seen had probably been Katie about ten years ago, but he was there for mostly for Vanessa, since the baby had pretty much nothing to do with him.

The lady checked their identifications, handed them sticker id's, and told them where to go. Vanessa immediately took off, but then tripped on nothing but air (the work of only an overly clumsy person), and luckily Carlos was there to catch her in his arms before she toppled over.

"Calm down, were going to see her now" he said holding back a fit of laughter, which he knew would result in a slap across the arm if he released it. He was amused that her beautiful, graceful-looking girlfriend could be so uncoordinated.

"I know. I'm just a little excited." A soft pink blush crept to her cheeks and she began to walk again hoping he didn't notice.

"She's so tiny!" Carlos yelled loudly forgetting that the baby might be sleeping.

"Carlos! Don't say that so loud," she told him while giggling, and then shoved him playfully to the side.

"Oops, sorry."

"Haha, it's ok, just a little more quiet next time?" Mandy said from her place in the hospital bed, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Mandy!" Vanessa exclaimed. She then ran over to her sister and gave her a big hug, but was careful not to disturb the baby. "Oh my gosh, she's so adorable. What'd you name her?"

"Her name is Kylie."

"Aww! Can I hold her? Please, please, please." She begged her sister.

"Sure, just be really careful." She said while placing the baby in her younger sister's arms.

"She's soooo cute! I already love her. She gonna be like the nest little cousin ever." Vanessa cradled the baby carefully in her arms, and began to rock her back and forth. The baby started to cry, but she just spoke to her softly. "Kylie, don't cry. Shhh, it's ok."

Meanwhile, Carlos just watched the way that Vanessa handled the baby. He noticed the gentle way she held her, the patience she demonstrated even though the baby was crying, and the way the baby wrapped her little hand around her finger.

He admired her motherly qualities, and immediately knew that someday, he wanted her to be the mother of his kids. He couldn't think of anybody that he would rather spend the rest of his life with. He continued to think and then looked at the baby.

"Carlos… Carlos, hello?" Vanessa tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, uh hey."

"Look at Kylie."

The baby was slowly and clumsily, trying to reach her arms in the air towards Carlos's helmet.

"Carlos, she likes your helmet," she laughed and then placed the baby back in her mother's arms.

"Haha, yeah, I guess she does." He smiled the way that Vanessa always loved, and gave her a squeeze around the waist.

They continued to talk to Mandy for a while. They talked about the baby and her future, and soon, it was late and time to go.

"Bye Mandy." She said. She gave her a big hug, and gave the baby a peck on the cheek. Carlos did the same, and then they stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" she asked him.

"Nothing… just random stuff, like the baby, and stuff." His words didn't give away much, but his face said that there was more.

"Ok, and what else?"

"That's it," he insisted.

"Carlos, I know there's something else. You can tell me."

"Well… I was just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend. And that you're like the most amazing person I've ever met," he admitted honestly.

"Aww, Carlos. I also love you. You're my life. Without you I'd be lost, and my life wouldn't be half of what it is now."

They got lost in each others eyes, and leaned in to kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly, as if they were made for eachother. It didn't matter who was watching, that moment was theirs, and nobody could take that away from them.

Carlos momentarily pulled back and said, "Did I ever mention I love you?"

She smile wide with genuine happiness. "Haha, you may have said that once or twice."

* * *

Ok so that was it! I thought it was ok, but enough about me, I wanna know what you think!

So please click that button below, no, not the one that says _Add Author/Story_ (although that would be pretty cool too lol), the button that says _Review Story_! So yeah, click it! Please!


End file.
